Electronic components are typically packaged within an enclosure to protect the electronic components from adverse environmental exposure. The need to protect electronic packages is even more evident in adverse environmental conditions such as those typically experienced when used in automotive vehicle applications. Electronic package housings typically includes a metal case having a bottom wall and four side walls, and a cover fastened to the metal case, or top and bottom covers assembled to a case having three side walls and a front plate fastened to the case. Many electronic packages typically includes one or more printed circuit boards having electrical circuitry and other components, all generally contained within the housing.
The metal case and one or more covers forming the housing are typically fastened together by a plurality of fastener screws. The assembly of the case and cover(s) typically includes forming threads in the inner wall of a hole, such as an extruded hole, formed in a bracket, tab, or wall connected to one of the case and cover, and driving the fastener screws through the corresponding holes to fasten the cover(s) to the case. The holes are typically non-tapped holes which initially do not have threading. The self-threading screw, which may include tri-lobular, plastite or forming screws, forms a threaded inner side wall within the extrudued hole as the screw is driven through the smaller diameter hole material creating the thread engagement of the fastener and securing the joint of the two materials.
The self-threading forming fastener screws are generally known to produce particles, commonly referred to as slivers or shavings, which are formed due to the force and friction caused by the driving of the self-threading forming fastener screw through the reshaped extruded hole. The metal shavings are generally disposed in the housing and remain within the enclosure of the housing. The presence of metal particles in the housing may cause electrical short circuiting of electrical circuitry, such as the circuitry present in the electronic components. Electrical short circuiting may result in product failure. Electrical circuit shorting may occur initially following assembly of the electronic package or may occur at some later time in the near or distant future.
It is therefore desirable to provide for an electronic package that prevents the disposal of metal particles within a fastened housing containing electronic components to eliminate the possibility of any electrical short circuiting problems. In particular, it is desirable to provide for an electronic package having a housing with self-threading forming fastener screws that prevents metal shavings from contacting electrical circuitry within the housing.